1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing and in particular, to the process of casting a fishing line with bait on a hook. The present invention also relates to the field of floats which retain a portion of the line above water after the float hits the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the present inventor is aware is the present inventor's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,613 issued on Oct. 12, 1971 and entitled “Casting Float For Live Bait” (the “'613 patent”).
This '613 patent discloses some of the concepts of the present invention but the present inventor discovered important flaws in his previous invention which impacted the effectiveness of the invention and potential loss of the invention in water. The inventor's prior invention created a possible intermingling of the hook and bait with a portion of an internal float and also has design defects which sometimes caused the bait to become entangled with the internal portion of the float, thereby significantly reducing the ability of the bait to enter the water to attract fish.
In particular, the leader line to which the hook is attached was wrapped around a cylinder within the globe float. As a result, after the float opened by impact of the float on the water, the leader line and hook remained caught within a portion of the float and therefore, the hook and bait thereon was ineffective. In addition, in the previous invention, the fishing line was directly attached to the leader line. The fishing line was heavier and stronger than the leader line. If the hook became tangled in rocks, plants or other objects on a lake bed or sea-floor, the fisherman would pull on the fishing line to extract the hook from where it was entangled or caught. As a result, the leader line which had less strength than the fishing line would break off. Since the leader line was affixed to the casting float, the break-off of the leader line also resulted in the loss of the casting float.
There is a significant need for an improved invention which rectifies the above identified problems with the present inventor's prior invention.